


The neptune without pains

by Punchline_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchline_28/pseuds/Punchline_28
Summary: Merman  Harry/King  Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Funeral

Louis knelt by the bed, the long scarlet curtain hanging down to the ground, as if hiding all the old and weak in the room.

"Mother." Louis said softly, holding the old queen's hand. The old queen lifted his heavy eyelids and looked at his little son.

"Lu...". The queen squeezed Louis's hand lightly, "my little Louis."  
Louis felt very scared for no reason: "Mother, do you want to drink water? The old queen shook head slowly without blinking her eyes. 

"Please get well,mum." Louis leaned on the side of the bed with red eyes, as if he didn't want to sleep when he was a child, so he can run to his mother for listening to bedtime stories.

The old queen wanted to sigh, but now she can't even breathe.  
"Lu...so young." The old king knew that the god of death had already stood outside his bedroom door, "if I am going to die, what can you do?"

Louis shuddered and held the old queen's hand tightly, unwilling to raise her head. "My notes and letters are in the second drawer from the left. You know where the keys are." The old queen tried to make her voice clear, "Don't betray your teacher... they will protect you."

"Mum, please don't leave me." Louis finally couldn't help crying.  
The old queen began to gasp. She looked at her young son's beautiful light-colored hair reluctantly: "Your father is so handsome .You inherited his hair and eyes."

Louis patted his head, teardrops hung on his eyelashes, he couldn't see the expression of the old queen.

The queen looked at Louis’ face motionless until she looked at Louis blushed, and the last tear slid down his chin onto the sheets before she relaxed her head into the pillow.

"Mom." Louis called again softly.  
"Little Louis." The queen responded to him one last time with all her strength, "Protect Colki, beware of the north..."

Louis knelt on the spot quietly, waiting for a long time, but didn't wait for the second half of his mother's words.

Louis became the new king of Colki.

The crown studded with rubies was heavily on the head of the young king. The nobles came from all directions to mourn the death of the old queen and gave countless weird and precious gifts to the newly enthroned King.

"Those greedy ministers" Louis sat in the study, looked at the pile of documents on the table.

Hangerton frowned: "Your Majesty, please pay attention to your manners.

"Teacher." Louis reluctantly said straight up. "How many people are on the way?"

"Tomorrow should be the last batch." Hengerton said, "but there are still a lot of things, the gift list is here."

Louis looked up at him.

Hangerton said cautiously: "Persian merchants are pervasive, but they tributed some things really quite new...".

"I'm not interested." Louis said simply.

Hangerton secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

He has been assisting the old queen all his life. Louis just like his son.Now the old queen is gone. No one in the world is more worried about Louis than him.

Young kings who have not had time to hold their power tightly are probably the most dangerous. Many young and promising kings in history have died by surprise assassinations and suspicious accidents, so Hangerton's recent demands of Louis are exceptional strict.

But when Louis really controlled himself and tried to show the most reliable side, he worried that his students were too depressed.


	2. gift

After all, when the old queen was still alive, the lively Louis liked collecting all kinds of weird toys. The naive and playful Louis is naughty, but the king who is not interested in anything isn't what Hungerton wants to see. 

"That's for you my king." Hangleton softened his voice, "At least you have to take a look by yourself before you put it in the treasure house the day after tomorrow." 

Louis nodded, holding back his sleepiness and picked up a document. Of course he knows how novel the gifts are. The nobles favorite is to collect fresh things from all over the world everywhere. The more exquisite, the more luxurious, and the more incredible, the more they can arouse the enthusiasm of these idle guys. Including himself. But Louis don't know if the loss of his mother made him too sad and uneasy. Right now, he is really not interested in the gifts that fill the hall, including the mechanical nightingale who can sing by itself and the dwarf who can tame lions. 

"Your Majesty, Luke has arrived at the palace." Hungerton said, "I don't often boast, but his grades in school are pretty good, especially in swordsmanship." 

Louis raised his hand to rub his eyes, but when he saw his fingers putting on the hard and huge emerald ring.  
He had to put his hand down again. "You told him to leave school..." Louis whispered, "Is it because I'm not safe anymore?"

Hungerton looked at Louis deeply: "I just hope everything goes well... so I put my son is dedicated to you, your Majesty."   
"From now on, unless he is killed in battle, no one can cross his sword and hurt you. 

This country is not poor or weak in the empire, but it is not absolutely powerful. The old queen spent a lot of time developing the army and weapons, and she also founded the first military school.

It's just that the fruits of these efforts have not yet been fully ripened, and the old queen has to leave the country behind.

Right now, Louis don't know how many beasts with sensitive noses have hovered nearby, waiting for him, the young and ignorant king, to show their defenseless necks, so that they can bite off and kill him.

Louis knew that he was not strong at all, and it was only good for a master swordsman to follow him.

But this made him feel less and less freedom.

By the time Hungerton left, it was time to go to bed, and there was still a pile of unfinished documents on Louis's desk.

"Damn it ..." Louis jumped up in surprise. He accidentally knocked over the ink bottle when he tried to reach for the quill. When he hurriedly removed the document, he found that the ink had stained the most important word on the document. Louis had to call the maid, watching the blonde girl carefully clean up the table, thinking, within a week, he had lost his mother , was forced to take responsibility for a country, also had to deal with the gazes from all directions. 

Is there a way to make life messier than it is now? The answer is yes. "Fiancee...what is it?" Louis glared at Hangleton. "This is a unilateral statement of the Spey Palace." Hungerton said, "The queen was too happy after you were born, and couldn't help but imagine how you would inherit the throne, marry and have children when you grow up."

"So what?" Louis started at him. 

"At that time, King of Spey bring the two-year-old Princess Eleanor to see you. When the queen was happy, she said that when you grow up, you two will become a lovely couple." Hungerton now also feels that the original queen is a bit different reliable.

"At that time I was just born?" Louis said, "What was my mother thinking?" At that time, the two kings were only verbally engaged in a marriage contract, which was not strictly binding on you. Hangleton was also a little surprised when Spey introduced the princess as Louis's fiancée. 

"So what?" Louis continued to stare at him.

"You are the king," Hangleton said categorically. "No one can force you."

Louis felt that Hungerton was just comforting himself.

But embarrassing ladies is not Louis’ style, and he has just succeeded to the throne. If he gets married, he can get Spey’s full support, which will be very good for his future governance.

So under Hangleton's arrangement, Louis took Luke and had a brief meeting with Princess Eleanor who had come from a far.

He didn't know how King Spey told his daughter. Princess Eleanor seemed to think that she would become Louis's wife. She actively wanted to be close to him and eagerly took him to see the gifts she brought. 

"You must take a look," Eleanor said happily, "Spey's silverware is the most exquisite in the entire empire. No country can have such exquisite craftsmanship!" 

Louis hesitated, and Eleanor immediately said: "Your Majesty doesn't like it? I heard that your Majesty is not interested in taking a look at the gifts from various countries these days."

Luke coughed. Eleanor immediately realized that she was over-controlling, and quickly changed the subject: "I heard that Liam gave a lion and a dwarf? It's really nothing unusual... The things we brought are really rare."

Louis pretended to be very interested. Eleanor glanced at Luke and approached Louis: "We brought more than silverware. The real good things are still on the ship. I will send someone in tonight. You will be surprised." 

Louis: " ？"

"Your Majesty." Eleanor smiled sweetly. "Colki always says that it is a country built on a ship, but what we caught in the sea, I am afraid you have never seen it in your life." 

Louis asked her along. "What's so mysterious?" 

Eleanor leaned closer to him, her voice low: "Your Majesty, have you seen a merman?" 

Louis said"You caught a merman? "

Eleanor raise her chin: "I caught it on the road two days ago. Although I sacrificed the wine I was going to give you, the price is worth it. "

Louis frowned: "Princess Eleanor, although the siren is rare...Colki Palace is by the sea, occasionally sailors will catch humanoid creatures with fish tails. Some people call that mermaid, just because that kind of thing makes a strange and harsh sound. More people call it a sea monster."

The siren looks ugly, saying it is a mermaid, but in fact it is more like a humanoid beast. When Louis was a child, he had seen the portrait of the sea monster, and he felt that they were better to be called a devil.

These weird creatures may be rare in the depths of the continent, but they are not a big deal in the coastal country Colki.

"It's not a siren." Eleanor seemed to have known that he would react this way: "I hope there is a large enough pool in the palace. Tonight you can see that I am talking about, a merman, a real merman."

No matter what Eleanor said, Louis was still skeptical of the so-called mermaid. Out of respect for the "possible" future wife, Louis still ordered the servants to clean out the large bathtub he had when he was a child and place Eleanor's "gift".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work hope you will enjoy it.English isn't my mother language so if I made mistakes please tell me.thank you.


End file.
